


Caught by Love

by spacark



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: In which Kaito proposes to Shinichi… in a place you really shouldn't propose at when you're an international thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting my files and found this short KaiShin thing--
> 
> It was based on a four-panel "How to" from "How to make love" on proposing from jail.   
> My friend and I immediately imagined Kaito doing so and what Shinichi's response would be, and thus this happened. 
> 
> It's very short and definitely not the best thing ever, but enjoy!

Ring, ring.   
* click *   
“Oi, Kudo reside-“  
“SHINIIIICHIIIIIIIIII!” An overly excited tone yelled in the phone, but with a hint of fear.   
“… Yes, Kaito?” The young man that picked up the phone sighed.   
“You gotta help me! The police.. ugh, I’ve been thrown in jail!”  
“You… WHAT!?” The phone slipped from Shinichi’s hands but the young detective swiftly caught it before it could possibly hit the ground and break. Within less than half a second, he held it to his ear again. “Hold on, you WHAT…?!” he repeated, yelling into the phone. “KAITO!”

On his way to the police station, Shinichi didn’t even bother to deduce the reason why: there could have only been one reason, and oh he was going to give Kaito the scolding of the century for being caught.

Well, that was what raced through the detective’s head. Reality, however… 

“I’ve been caught… by love!” Kaito grinned, a blush over his face.   
“You….” Shinichi groaned, “And here I was being actually worried you might’ve been caught for, you know..”  
“Shinichi~ Will you… marry me?!” Kaito laughed with a wide grin, holding a ring up through the iron bars. The officer besides the jail cell opened the door, excitedly watching Shinichi in the hopes of being the witness of a very cute step in romance between the two men. 

Shinichi completely dodged the question to start rambling. “Kaito, you’ve been wasting both my time and the police’s time with this. I can’t believe you.”   
With this response, the optimism dropped right off Kaito’s face, but he quickly regained his composure for the manner of a poker face, and tried again. “P-please?” He walked through the now-opened door, attempting to grab Shinichi’s arm in order to put the ring on it. Shinichi pulled his arm back and stepped back as well.  
“First, we’re going to head home before you waste even more of the police’s time.” Shinichi deadpanned, walking back to the entrance of the building. Kaito followed silently, putting the ring back in his pocket. 

Once they were outside, Shinichi let out a deep sigh. “Now, Kaito, will you please never do something like that again?” He said, turning back to grab the other man’s shoulders.  
Well, usually proposals only have to happen once, Kaito thought whining internally.   
“I swear! I thought you were finally caught for your moonlit-nighty business as a god damn international jewel thief!” Shinichi hissed in Kaito’s face. “If this is your recent idea of what a prank should be, please reconsider your old pranks like throwing smoke bombs and what-not!” Shinichi let the other one go and continued walking again, this time towards the park that was nearby.   
“I’m sorry..” Kaito pouted.   
Shinichi stopped in his tracks again for a moment.   
“Kaito, I was worried. I can’t believe you at all.”  
“I’m flattered!” Kaito finally managed to put up a (somewhat forced) smile again. “So please, Shinichi, can I-“  
“This isn’t the time to feel flattered!” Shinichi said, who once again continued walking towards the fountain in the park they were by now passing through.   
“But Shinichi!” Kaito hurried past Shinichi and jumped out in front of him. “Can’t I have an answer..?!” He begged.   
Shinichi blinked. “An answer to what..?”

“My proposal!”

 

“Your.. proposal?”

Both faces went pale at the exact same time.   
Kaito started stammering: “Y-you mean you didn’t hear me ask---?”  
Shinichi responded, equally flustered: “A proposal as in—“  
A silence that felt like it took way too long then took place.   
Then suddenly Kaito pointed at Shinichi’s hand. “I meant as in that-“  
Shinichi raised said hand and looked at it. A ring with a tiny gem fitted in it was now present. “Ah, you.. Wait, you know I’ve told you to not suddenly do something to me whenever you please-“  
“Aaaugh!” Kaito whined. “Shinichi, you’re too dense sometimes! Be more romantic! I want to marry you!”  
“That wasn’t any romantic from yourself either, idiot.”

Another silence fell.

“B-but, well… of course I’ll marry you, you dumbass. But just don’t ever go to jail again, will you? Because I swear, there is of course a very legit reason you should be in there but-”  
Shinichi continued rambling for a while, but Kaito didn’t really hear much of it anymore. Well, it required more effort than would’ve been necessary, but at least they would marry someday.


End file.
